Gabut
by HananaHanaji14
Summary: ＧＡＢＵＴ。Ya, gabut. Masamune berkata seperti itu seakan hal itu memang hal yang wajar. Musim dingin terlihat lebih dingin dan hening dari biasanya.#aduh..takut summary ga nyambung sma ceritanya. Author:AKU KANGEN KALEAN SMUA..KANGEN KE-WARM-AN(?) FANDOM SENBASA. Maap sy tambah parah bahasa gado2nya smenjk quotes unfaedah 'Kids jaman now' menyebar. FYI..bru sadar ni crita wordny 666


Kegabutan mampu menciptakan sebuah drabbles tak jelas sebagai sarana mengenang masa masa bahagia di dunia perfanfiksian pertamanya. Tak salah ia memilih Fandom Sengoku Basara sebagai torehan karya absurd - yang ia yakini bagus itu - perdananya.

Fandom lain sepi. Rame waktu dia di Fandom SenBasa... atau dianya saja yang masuk ketika good-timing melanda Fandom itu? Entahlah. Dia menulis ini saja isenh karena gabut. Sudah beraoa kali tombol "delete'' dipencet karena menyadari Typo yang memang dari bawaan lahir suka terpencet. Atau karena ingin memakai bahasa gaul tapi belum cocok rasanya jika ditaruh dipembukaan - seperti contonya : gegara, nggak, blom, laen, dll

Dia menertawai dirinya sendiri. Dia ini lagi nulis apaan sih, haha. Yok langsung ke critanya aja.(nahkan gakuat ga make bahasa ga baku:v)

* * *

"Masamune _dono_!"

Ah... panggilan itu. Sudah lama tak didengarnya.

"Apa?"

Yang dipanggil menolehkan duapertiga wajahnya. Mulutnya tertutup syal biru muda. Ditambah sebelah matanya tertutup poni, bahkan _eyepatch_.

"Umm... masalah yang tadi..." pemuda berkuncir kuda rendah dengan rambut acak acakan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Si _Eyepatchman_ membalikkan tubuhnya tak sabar. Kedua telapak tangan yang ia masukkan ke kantung jaket musim saljunya meremas apapun yang ada disentuhannya.

"Apa?" sekali lagi mengulang kata yang sama dengan penekanan.

"Yang... yang..." pemuda berkucir itu menggerak gerakkan matanya gelisah.

Mereka berdiam di pinggir jalan sepi dingin bersalju tanpa sedenting suara - apapun itu.

 _Flashback_  
 _"MASAMUNE_ DONO _?!"_  
 _"Y... Yukimura?"_  
 _"Sejak kapan kau... apa kau pindah ke sini, Nagoya?"_  
 _"Hah? Sudah lama dari sekolah menengah."_  
 _"Oh ya ampun. Kapan kita terakhir bertemu? Kelas satu sekolah menengah. Astaga."_  
 _"Kau bilang kelas dua nanti kau pindah. Ternyata pindah ke Nagoya ya?"_  
 _"Ya! Kita saling mengirim surat, membicarakan kapan reuni kita di Osaka sedangkan kita berdua di kota yang sama! Lucu sekali!"_  
 _Masamune tersenyum miris. "Sekarang kita sudah kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas... kuliah belum tentu bisa bertemu. Kita menyia nyiakan waktu, ya ampun."_  
 _"Kapan kau pindah ke sini?"_  
 _"Aku pindah ke sini karena tertarik dengan sekolah menengah atas di sini."_  
 _"Dimana kau tinggal, Masamune_ dono _?" Yukimura menduduki sisa bangku panjang di sebelah Masamune._  
 _"Perumahan Uchiwa, dan satu lagi. Berhenti menyebutku_ dono _."_  
 _"Kau sendiri yang meminta."_  
 _"Itu dulu, oke."_

Flashback  
Ketika Masamune duduk diatas besi besi yang saling terpasang antara horizontal dan verticalnya, Yukimura mengayun di dekatnya. Masamune menunduk, melihat lawan bicaranya.  
"Oy Sanada. Sampai kapan kau melamu, ha?"  
"Eh?"  
"Kemarilah. Disini enak." Masamune kecil menepuk pelan besi disampingnya. "Panjatlah dari sana, lebih mudah." katanya lagi.  
Yukimura mulai memanjat. Tapi selalu terjatuh setelahnya. Masamune hanya tertawa terbahak bahak melihatnya.  
"Sini kubantu." katanya disela tawanya. "Tapi ada syaratnya."  
Yukimura yang sudah pasrah mengiyakan apa saja permintaannya. _God_ , Dia hanya ingin ke atas.  
Seringai panjang Masamune menghiasi wajah mungilnya, "Panggil aku pakai _dono_!"

 _Mereka mengenang masa bermain mereka,_ osana najimi _hingga sekolah menengah. Ketika sedang terhenyak oleh kenangan tiba tiba suara menginterupsi Masamune._  
 _"Ayo ke rumahku dan kita lanjutkan duel kita."_  
 _Masamune mengerjap._  
 _Yukimura salah tingkah._  
 _"EHHH. Bercanda. Cuma inget masa lalu."_  
 _Masamune tertawa, mengacak rambut yang sudah acak acakan itu._  
 _Mereka kembali terdiam. Masamune kembali memfokuskan pada pemandangan tama, sementara Yukimura membuka novel sakunya._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba tiba Masamune mendekatkan kepala Yukimura padanya, mengendus sedikit wangi dahi teman lamanya itu._  
 _._

.  
Kembali pada suasana hening di suatu jalan, Masamune menggunting urat sabarnya dan menyerocos begitu saja, "apa karena aku tak menerima duelmu?"  
Yukimura menggeleng. "Bukan, yang satunya..."  
Masamune mengerling. "Oh!"  
"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Belum ada yang seperti itu kepadaku kecuali keluargaku. Kau membuatku _shock_."  
Masamune memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh saat itu aku sedang..." dengan suara bertanya ia menjawab, "Gabut?"

.

G

.

A

.

B

.

U

.

T

.

.

.  
THE END

* * *

Serius ini saya ngerjainnya pas lagi Gabut(*´∀｀*)。Gataulah. Sebel sayanya tu.. liat laman ff malah keinget masa masa aktif.

Aku kangen dissa, saki, mea, alen, rick, chiyasakura, DAN SEMUANYA(っω`｡)

Makanya... lahir fic gaje ini. Dikira jadinya pendek. Dan... Hola. Segabut gabutnya saya kalau bikin cerita taunya panjang( . di note kan ada batasan kata. Nah udh nyampe batas tuh. Sampe dua halama ck ck ck.)

Eh aku gaje ya.

Maap ya minna...

Ijinkan saya nyampah di fandom ini.

Sekian...


End file.
